The present invention relates to projection televisions, and more particularly, to a spherical mounting system for three axis rotational adjustment of a light projector assembly in a projection television without affecting centering of the TV image on the screen of the television.
A conventional projection television (TV) typically consists of a plurality of critical optical components mounted in a multi-part cabinet structure. The optical components commonly include a light projector assembly for generating television images, a screen for viewing the images, and a large mirror (often combined with a smaller mirror) for directing the images generated by the light projector assembly to the screen.
Many projection TVs, such as Liquid-Crystal-On-Silicone (LCOS) projection TVs, do not have the ability to electrically correct geometry errors without causing other problems. Therefore, it is imperative that the mechanical aiming of the light projector assembly be adjusted to correct geometry errors. This is typically accomplished by rotationally adjusting the light projector assembly about its X, Y, and Z axes (three axis rotation).
Most conventional methods for three axis rotational adjustment of light projector assemblies involve the use of three or four separate components. In these methods, adjusting any one axis can affect picture centering. Accordingly, a method is needed for rotationally adjusting a light projector assembly of a projection TV in three axes to correct geometry errors, while maintaining the projector assembly""s aim at the virtual center of the TV""s screen.
The invention is directed to a mounting system for three axis rotational adjustment of a light projector assembly of a projection television. The mounting system comprises first and second spherical means which coact with one another to restrict movement of the projector assembly to a portion of a spherical path.